Growing Up
by shards-o'-toast
Summary: Troy and Gabriella get married very young. What will happen when Troy is forced to get a job when Gabriella gives birth to their 1st child? How will their relationship hold when they can't spent every minute together? Troyella
1. Coffee and Big News Don't Mix

**Troy and Gabriella get married young, while still in college. They are even closer than you can imagine. What will happen when they start to have a family, and can't spend every minute together? Troyella. **

**A/N Hey guys! This is my new fanfic called "Growing Up". By the way, in this chapter, the gang is in their freshman year of college. So that makes them 18 or 19 years old. Troy and Gabi aren't married yet. Please read and review! Tell me what you think about it**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

* * *

Ever since Troy and Gabriella met, back in high school, they have been inseparable. Their love grew even more when they went to college.

"Ok, guys…" Troy said, while waving a hand in front of Chad and Taylor's faces, "guys…hello? Chad…hey, Chad. CHAD!"

"What?" Chad reluctantly broke away from his make out session with Taylor.

"Would you stop kissing Taylor for _one _second, so I can talk to you?"

"Now, why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because I'm your best friend." Troy said.

"But, Taylor is an infinitely better kisser than you are." Taylor gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"How do you know that, Chad? Have you actually kissed Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I would tell you, but a man never kisses and tells." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Would you just come with me so I can talk to you?"

"Alright, alright." Chad said. "Tay, I'll be back in a second, alright?"

"Ok…I'll be waiting." She said with a grin on her face.

Troy and Chad started to walk around the campus.

"Now what was so important that we couldn't talk around Taylor?"

Troy waited until they were out of Taylor's earshot to begin speaking.

"Chad, I need your help on something." They had stopped to buy some coffee.

"Sure, no problem, I can pay for your coffee, again."

"No, not that." Troy said, shaking his head.

"Ok, what is it then?"

* * *

**With Taylor**

Taylor got tired of waiting for Chad, and left to go find Gabriella. She went back to the apartment they shared.

"Hey, Gabi. How's it going?"

"I'm alright. Have you seen Troy around?"

"Yeah, Chad just ditched me to go off with him."

"Oh, I haven't seen Troy all day…I really miss him. He's also been acting kind of strange around me."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Yeah. He's not answering my calls." Gabriella said in a worried voice.

"I didn't see his cell phone with him. It's probably dead, or something."

"Yeah…I'm sure you're right…"

**

* * *

With Troy and Chad**

"Are you all right, Troy? You seem nervous." Chad took a sip of his coffee. Troy took a deep breath.

"I think I'm going to ask Gabriella to marry me." Just then Chad spit out all of the coffee out of his mouth.

"What?!"

"Chad, that's sick." Troy said, looking at his newly moistened shoes.

"What did you just say?"

"Man! These are new shoes." Troy was ignoring Chad.

"Troy! What did you just say?"

"Huh? Oh! I think I'm going to ask Gabi to marry me."

"Dude! You're only 19! Gabriella is only 18!" Chad now had Troy's full attention.

"I know, but I love her so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

**

* * *

With Taylor and Gabriella**

"Do you want me to call Chad, and see if Troy is still with him?" Taylor was trying to make Gabriella feel better.

"Yes, please." Gabriella had a relieved tone in her voice.

Taylor dialed Chad's cell phone number.

**

* * *

With Troy and Chad**

"I think your crazy and-… hold on, Taylor is calling me."

"Do you really think I shouldn't ask her?" Troy said, before Chad answered his phone.

"I think you should wait." Chad said to Troy. "Hey babe, what's up?" Chad asked Taylor.

"Thanks for ditching me!"

"Sorry. Troy just needed to talk to me about…stuff."

"Stuff? You left me waiting out in the cold so you could talk about _stuff?_" Taylor was pretending to get mad. Gabriella started to giggle in the background.

"Out in the cold? Babe, it's 85 degrees outside. If you don't want to wait for me, then why don't you just go back to your apartment?"

"I already am back home." Taylor returned to her normal tone of voice.

"So why did you yell at me then?"

"I wasn't actually yelling, I was just playing with you." Troy was waving his arm around at Chad, signaling him to wrap up the conversation. Chad noticed Troy's flailing arm.

"Hey babe, I've got to go, Troy needs me."

"Oh, Wait! Troy is still with you?" When Gabriella heard this, a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have someone here who wants to talk to him." Taylor handed the phone to Gabriella.

"Here," Chad said, handing his phone to Troy, "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Who?" Troy asked before picking up the phone.

"I don't know. Taylor never said who."

"Hello?" Troy asked, in a worried tone.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said in a peppy, excited voice.

"Oh good, it's you." Troy said with a sigh. "Do you need anything, Gabi?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you all day, and I really miss you." Troy let a smile glide across his face.

"I miss you too, Gabi. I promise, as soon as I'm done talking with Chad, I'll come and see you." Both Troy and Gabriella were smiling. Chad was gagging at Troy's 'lovey dovey' talk. Troy saw Chad pretending to gag, and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Chad said rather loudly.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, I was just disciplining Chad, that's all."

"Ok man, you're wasting my minutes…hurry up!" Chad said in an impatient manner.

"Ok, Gabi, I'll let you go...Chad is hassling me… I love you."

"I love you, too, Troy." Gabriella said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Troy closed Chad's phone. "Here you go, Chad. Thanks for letting me use your cell phone."

"You really are 'drop dead' in love with her, aren't you?" Chad said.

"I honestly do love her with all of my heart. I know we are meant to be together…why waste time being apart?"

"It sounds like you're already set in your decision."

"I'm pretty I am. I just needed to talk to someone." Troy said.

"And you're not just doing this so you can 'get in her pants'?" Gabriella was 'saving herself' for Troy.

"Chad! You know I'm not that shallow. Although it sounds like something you would do."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm only being honest."

"Ok. I guess I knew this day would always come." Chad said.

"Thanks, Chad." Troy said, as he gave Chad a 'man hug'. "Just don't tell Taylor." Troy said seriously.

"Why not?"

"Because if you tell Taylor, then she'll tell Gabriella. I want this to be a surprise."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Good. Now, I need your help again."

"Man, you always need my help."

**

* * *

Ok, everyone, that was chapter one of "Growing Up." Tell me what you think! I love reading your feedback! Thanks!**


	2. The Hardest Thing For a Guy to Do

**Troy and Gabriella get married young, while still in college. They are even closer than you can imagine. What will happen when they start to have a family, and can't spend every minute together? Troyella…and a bit of ****Chaylor.**

**Ok everyone…thanks for all of the reviews!! **

**Just to set up the scene, this chapter takes place right after chapter one, and it's April, on a Friday, at around 1:30 in the afternoon**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical…or Kay Jewelers.**

* * *

"I need your help again." Troy said.

"Man, you always need my help." Chad said with a sigh. Although he seemed annoyed, Chad really was always willing to help Troy out.

"That's what best friends are for…right?"

"I guess…" Chad said reluctantly. "What do you need help with this time?" He said in a more cheery voice.

"Since I'm going to propose to Gabriella, I need you to help me pick out an engagement ring."

"Now?"

"Yeah…is there anything wrong with that?"

"When you said 'I want to propose to Gabriella', I didn't know you meant 'I'm, going to propose to her right after I finish my coffee'."

"Look, if you don't want to help me-" Troy was trying to give Chad a guilt trip.

"No, it's ok, man. I guess I was just giving you a hard time." Chad said.

"Good…then let's go."

**

* * *

At the mall**

"Ugh…I hate coming here," Chad complained, "especially on a Friday afternoon."

"I know, Chad, and I'm sorry. I just need a second opinion with this sort of thing."

"Ok, but you owe me a really big cookie…or a pretzel."

"I promise, I will get you a pretzel when we're done."

"Why not now?"

"Because knowing you, you'll probably smudge up all of the display cases with your greasy fingers." Troy said.

"I guess you're right..."

**

* * *

In the jewelry store**

"Hello, and welcome to Kay Jewelers! My name is Kate! Are you looking for anything specific today?" Said the young, overly excited woman who worked at the store.

"Hello, Kate. I'm Chad." Chad said as he shook her hand.

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my soon-to-be fiancée." Troy said.

Kate gave him sort of a funny look, and led them to the men's wedding bands. She started to open up the case, "Well, here we have some-"

Troy interrupted her, "Oh no! Chad here isn't my fiancée…heh…" Troy started to blush. "I need a ring for my fiancée…who's a girl. Her name is Gabriella Montez. She has dark brown eyes. Her favorite color is blue." Troy was starting to ramble. Kate just kept giving him strange looks.

"Dude, Troy. Shut up."

"Ok then." She led them over to the women's engagement rings. "What is your price range?"

"Uh…I don't know…a couple hundred dollars." Kate pulled out a few choices. "Boy, these bright lights sure are intimidating." Troy said nervously.

"Ok, here's a gold banded solitaire ring. This diamond is 1/5 of a carat. This one will run you about 150 dollars."

"Um, it looks ok, I guess." Troy said. "What do you think, Chad?"

"I think it looks a little plain."

"Alright…moving on. This one is a 14k yellow gold ring. It's a ¼ carat princess cut diamond."

"How much does it cost?" Troy said as he took the ring, and inspected it up close.

"It's around 225 dollars."

"Anything else? I want it to be perfect. It should have Gabi's name written all over it." They went through a dozen of different rings. Both Chad and Kate were getting annoyed with Troy.

"Come on, Troy. You're taking forever!"

"Once you're in my situation, and looking for a ring for you're future wife, then we'll talk. For now, quit bugging me!"

"Fine…what about that one?" Chad pointed. His face was only an inch away from the glass.

"Hey, that you does look nice." Troy said.

"This one?" Kate asked as she got out the ring they requested. She handed it to Troy so he could examine it further.

"Hey, that looks pretty good." Chad said, trying to sway Troy's opinion.

"It'll run you around 400 dollars." Kate said.

"That may be a bit too much." Then, Chad's cell phone started to ring. This caller ID read Gabriella's number.

"Here, it's for you." Chad handed Troy the phone, without even answering it first.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy."

"Hey Gabi, what's up?"

"Nothing, Taylor and I were just wonder where you guys are."

"Um… we're at…the store." Troy was always really bad at lying.

"The store? Why are you at the store?" Gabriella asked.

"Because we needed some… stuff."

"Stuff? Troy Bolton, could you be anymore vague?" Gabriella teased him.

"You know, I really could." He said sarcastically.

"Well, when are you going to be done buying _stuff_? I really want to see you." She said, but not in a needy kind of way.

"We're almost done."

"You promise? Ok, I'll let you off the hook." She said with a smile.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez."

"I know…" She said sarcastically. "I love you too, Troy Bolton. Seeya."

Troy hung up Chad's phone, and handed it to him. He stared at the ring in his hand for a few more seconds.

"I'll take it." Troy said, and he handed it back to Kate for her to wrap up.

* * *

Troy walked out of the store with Chad; ring in hand, feeling confident. The further they walked, the more nervous Troy felt.

"Oh, I almost forgot. _You_ still owe me a pretzel." Chad said. Troy stopped walking, and his face turned white. "Dude, Troy. Are you all right? We can skip the pretzel, if you want."

"What did I just do?" Troy said nervously.

"What? No, don't do this Troy. You can't get cold feet now."

"Why am I doing this? Why did I just spend 400 dollars on a ring?" Troy was really starting to freak out. "Holy crap! I just spent 400 dollars! I've never spent that much money on one thing before!"

"Don't do this to yourself, Troy. Don't try and talk yourself out of marrying the love of your life." Chad took out his phone, and found the picture he had of Gabriella, and showed it to Troy. "Do you see this? This is a picture of the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with. You told me yourself that you love her with all your heart. Why do you doubt yourself now? That's my job."

Troy stood there and looked at the picture of Gabriella, and smiled. "You're right. 'Freak out session' officially over."

"Good. Now you can buy me my pretzel."

* * *

Chad and Troy drove back to their place, to drop off the ring, and then they headed over to Taylor and Gabriella's apartment at around 4:30._Knock, knock, knock_

Troy and Chad were standing at the door. They heard a faint voice yelling.

"I got it! I got it!" Troy and Chad looked at each other, and shrugged, then the door flew open.

"Troy!" Before he could respond, or move for that matter, Troy was bombarded with kisses from Gabriella in the doorway.

"Hey babe…I……missed……you…too." Troy said in between kisses. Chad pushed his way past Troy and Gabriella, and sat down on the couch. They stopped kissing to go inside. "Jeez, Gabi. You really, really must have missed me."

"Well, maybe I did." She walked over to Troy and put her arms around his neck, and started kissing him, but a bit more passionately.

"Oh, here we go again." Chad complained. Troy and Gabriella just ignored him.

"What?" Taylor asked. "I think they're cute." She said. "Plus, you don't seem to have much trouble kissing me."

"But that's different. I don't have to watch us kiss."

"Oh, ok. I see how it is." Then Taylor gave Chad a playful smack on the arm.

Gabriella broke her kiss from Troy, but left her arms around his neck. "So, did you buy me anything?"

"Huh?" Troy said nervously.

"You know, while you were buying your _stuff._"

"Well…maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Troy said slyly.

"There you go, being all vague again." She said sarcastically. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

"How 'bout this?" Troy leaned, and kissed her again.

"That'll work, I guess." She said with a smile. "Ok, I'm hungry. Wanna help me cook dinner?"

"Gabi, you know I can't cook."

"Well, now seems like the perfect time to learn." Troy gave Gabriella a 'frowny face', but that only made her laugh. She dragged him into the kitchen, and started giving him orders.

"Ok, we're going to make fajitas. They're really easy… so don't worry about it. Can you get the chicken, the onions and peppers out from the refrigerator?"

"Whoa…Troy's going to cook? He's gonna poison us all!" Complained Chad.

"Don't worry, Chad. Troy is just helping me, that's all." Gabriella said with a laugh.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella made dinner without any incidents…no cuts, or burns. Chad held his nose closed for the first bite, but soon came to find that Gabriella and Troy made an excellent meal. Gabriella and Troy sat on the couch, while Chad and Taylor cleaned the kitchen. Well, Chad complained, and Taylor cleaned the kitchen

"Dinner was really good, Troy. Thank you for helping me."

"Yeah, I think I've become a real professional."

"Totally. You're going to have your own cooking show, one day." Gabriella said sarcastically. Gabriella snuggled up to Troy, and played with his hand while Chad and Taylor finished cleaning up.

"Alright dude, let's go. I think we need to call it a night." Chad said yawning.

"Ok." He said while getting up from the couch. Gabriella walked him over to the door, while Chad said his goodbyes in the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Troy." She said with a grin. Troy leaned in, and kissed her, and she gladly deepened the kiss. He pushed her towards the wall, where they continued to kiss, until the need for air was required. She stayed there, hugging Troy with her head rested on his chest for a few minutes, until Chad started to drag Troy out the door.

"Ok, guys. It's time to go." Chad said. Troy mouthed the words ' I don't want to' to Gabriella.

Troy leaned down and whispered into Gabriella's ear, "I love you, and don't ever forget that. I'll see you tomorrow." Troy left one last kiss on her cheek. He walked out the door, leaving Gabriella smiling.

**

* * *

Hey everyone!! Thanks for reading! Now do the next step and leave a review! I really do appreciate each and every one! Please take a few extra seconds, and leave your comments, suggestions, or ideas! Thank you!!**

**Ps. check out my other story called Light, Camera, Action!**

**Seeya!!**


	3. Only if you'll always love me

**Troy and Gabriella get married young, while still in college. They are even closer than you can imagine. What will happen when they start to have a family, and can't spend every minute together? Troyella…and a bit of Chaylor.**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!! This chapter is the engagement. Please read and enjoy…and shoot me a review. Thanks! Oh, and sorry it took so long to update…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

* * *

Gabriella walked out of her last class of the day, with her arms filled with all of her textbooks, and binders. It was 5:15 in the evening, and she'd been in her classes since 8:00 that morning. So, it was safe to say that Gabriella was a little annoyed. 

"Hey, Gabriella. What's shakin' bacon?" Chad asked while walking next to Gabriella.

"Chad…I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"What do you mean by 'deal with me'?"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your… "Gabriella was searching for the right word to not make Chad feel too bad. "…your…quirks."

"My quirks?" Chad said.

"Yes." Gabriella was slowly getting more and more annoyed, which would cause her to walk faster and faster.

"Like what? Jeez you're walking really fast."

"Like…I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"I can't think of one."

"Yes you can. Could ya slow down a little?"

"No I can't."

"Come on…tell me!" Chad actually started to jog just to keep up with Gabriella.

"Chad!" Gabriella was really irritated by Chad now. "Please, I've had a bad day today, and to be frank, you're really not helping it get any better. Now please…go away!"

"Jeez…sorry." Chad said in a hurtful voice. He turned around, and walked in the opposite direction.

"Whatever." Gabriella said with a sigh.

Gabriella kept walking, when she reached the hallway where her apartment was located. Then, she was startled by her vibrating cell phone that was in her pocket.

"HOLY CRAP!!" She dropped her stack of books and binders, and papers flew everywhere. "Ugh…this sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks…" She answered her phone without looking at the caller ID in an annoyed tone. "What?!"

"Uh, hi Gabi…did I call you at a bad time?"

"Oh, hey Troy." She said while letting out all of her breath. "No, I'm just really ready for today to be over." She squatted down, and began to retrieve her papers that had previously been set free.

"What are you doing right now?" Troy turned to Gabriella's hallway, and was sneaking up behind her.

"Nothing, I'm just picking up a bunch of papers that I dropped." She stood up, and walked back over to the main pile of books. Troy was right behind her by now.

"BOO!!" He shouted as he grabbed her hips. The papers flew out of her hands from being startled again.

"Troy…" She said.

"Gee, you're usually excited to see me." He crouched down, and helped Gabriella collect her books and papers.

"Yeah, it's just that I've had an exceptionally crappy day today."

"I'm sorry to hear that, babe." Troy took the books from Gabriella, and carried them for her down the hall. She opened the door, and Troy walked into Gabriella's room to set her books down. Gabriella followed him in there.

"Yeah, well…I guess everyone has crappy days. Today was just my turn."

"Well, it's my job to make you feel better." Troy walked over to Gabriella and started massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm…that feels nice." She said, as she let her head rest forwards. After a few moments, Gabriella turned around so she was facing Troy, and gave him a deep kiss. "I don't believe I actually said hello to you yet." She said, more relaxed.

"Hello." Troy said only before kissing her again. They navigated towards the bed, and continued their make out session until the need for air was imminent. "I'd say that was a good enough hello." Troy said with a smile.

"Ok…" Troy said while getting off of Gabriella's bed, "we need to get going."

"Get going? Where are we going?"

"We're going out to dinner, and our reservation is in an hour and a half."

"I guess that would explain why you look so nice." She said in a tired voice. "Troy, I was kind of hoping that we could stay home again tonight."

"Gabi…"

"Troy, I'm really tired, and I don't feel like going out." She stood up, and walked over to Troy to hug him.

"I know you would like to stay home tonight, but I already planned a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" She said in a more peppy tone.

"Yes, a surprise…and its all for you." Troy said nodding his head.

"Ok, fine. It better be a really good surprise." She said. "Ok, out. I need to get ready." She said while shooing Troy out of her room.

"Awe, but can't I watch?" Troy said playfully.

"Troy?!"

"Oh, come on…I was just kidding. Unless-"

"Out!" She gave him one last peck on the lips and closed the door.

Gabriella took an hour to get ready. She really didn't need to take that much time, but she was having fun making Troy wait.

"Gabi! Come on! I know you're a girl and everything, but do you really need an hour to do your hair?"

"Yes, Troy. I do need the time. Plus, the more you complain, the longer I'll take!"

Five minutes later, Troy started to complain again. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost!" Gabriella was standing in front of her mirror, running her hands through her hair, and smoothing out her dress.

"Gabi, I'm getting old out he-" Gabriella walked out of her room. "Wow. You look absolutely gorgeous." He stood up from the couch, and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Was it worth the wait?"

"Definitely." Gabriella was wearing a black strapless cocktail dress, and she had a black shawl draped around her shoulders, and a strand of pearls around her neck. She left her hair curly, and pulled it half back, letting some curls grace her face.

"Good. Let's go."

Once they got to the restaurant, Troy got out of the car, and opened the door for Gabriella.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome." He gladly returned the smile.

"Wow…it's beautiful in here." Gabriella commented on all of the renaissance paintings on the walls.

"Hi," Troy said to the host. "I have a reservation."

"Ok. Name please?" Gabriella was still in awe of the paintings.

"Troy Bolton."

"Oh, you are the one with the special table. Follow me, please." Troy took Gabriella's hand, and followed the host a private part of the restaurant.

"Oh, Troy. It's all so beautiful." They were seated if a corner booth. There were roses all around the room, and the lights were dimmed. The host left Gabriella and Troy alone.

"I'm glad you like it all."

"Thank you, Troy. Everything is so gorgeous."

"Ah, but not as gorgeous as you." Gabriella blushed, and gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"Hey, the host never gave us menus." Gabriella said while looking around the room.

"There is no need. I already preordered everything."

"That's smart."

"Yeah, and this way, there's less distraction." Troy leaned in, and gave Gabriella one sweet kiss on the lips. Troy leaned back in the chair and took a sip of water. He then got very nervous because he knew that he was about to change his life forever in a matter of minutes.

"Troy, are you alright?"

"Um, yeah. I'm just hungry…I guess."

"You've turned pale. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Excuse me…I'm just going to go to the men's room."

"Ok."

Troy scooted out of the table and raced to the bathrooms. Once he got there, he leaned against a sink, and started breathing heavily. Troy was genuinely scared of what Gabriella might say. Troy dug his cell phone out of his pocket, and called Chad.

"Chad, I don't know if I can do this."

"What's wrong."

"I don't know if I can ask Gabi."

"Why not?"

"Dude! I'm a mess right now! My palms are sweaty, my tie is too tight, and I can't breath…oh my gosh, I can't breath! I can't breath, Chad…I going to die! Then I'll never be able to ask Gabriella to marry me. It's not like I can now anyways, because I'm such a scared-y cat and-" Troy was having a panic attack.

"Troy! Calm down! Ok, now take some deep breaths. That's right…good…keep breathing. Troy, you listen to me. I know that you love Gabriella with all of you heart. I know that you would do anything for her. Now, be a man, and ask her to marry you. Why let nervousness keep you from being with the woman you love?"

"Yeah, you're right." Troy was feeling more calm, and relaxed.

"Good, now go out there, and get your woman."

"Thanks man."

"Anytime." Troy hung up the phone. Before he left the bathroom, Troy took the ring out of his pocket, and looked at it one last time. He then knew this really was the right decision.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen in." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Uh, fallen in?"

"Um…never mind." Gabriella started to plush. Just then, the waiter brought the first course. "Oh good, food." They ate in silence because Troy was still a bit nervous. "So, Troy. How come you've never taken me to this place before? It's a lot fancier than Burger Land."

"Um…I just wanted for tonight to be extra special."

"Well, I'm loving my surprise."

"For your information, this isn't the surprise."

"It isn't? What is it then?"

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

The rest of the evening went smoothly.

"Gabi, will you dance with me?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, come on! It'll be fun. We need to work off all of the food we ate, anyways."

"Ok." Troy got up from the table, and grasped Gabriella's hand. He pulled her closer to him, until they were touching. They slow danced for a few moments in silence.

"This moment is perfect." Troy said.

"It really is. Are you sure this isn't my surprise?"

"The dinner and dancing? No…but this is."

"What?" Gabriella had a confused tone in her voice.

"Gabriella, from the moment I met you, I was captivated by you. I couldn't get enough of you. You truly are perfect. You are so beautiful, incredibly smart, and I love your personality. I'm surprised you've kept me around so long…but that's not the point. I love to watch you breathe. O love the way your brow furrows when you laugh. I love the way you treat everyone with kindness, and respect." Troy started to back up from her slowly. "Gabriella, what I'm trying to say is…I love you with all my heart. I honestly do believe that we're meant to be together." Troy bent down on one knee, and opened the small black velvet box to show Gabriella the ring. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" By the end of Troy's speech, Gabriella was crying. Even Troy let out a few tears.

"I love you, too. But Troy, I'm not sure." Troy's smile turned into a frown. "I mean, we're so young. You're only 19, and I'm just 18 years old." Gabriella stared at him straight in the eyes, and smiled. "Troy Bolton………" Troy looked down at the ground, awaiting the blow of Gabriella's answer. "Yes!" Troy's head shot up, and he had the biggest smile across his face. Gabriella was really crying now.

"Really!?"

"Only if you promise to always love me." Troy got off of his knee, and embraced Gabriella with a passionate hug. Troy still had the ring in his hand.

"I will always love you Gabriella, no matter what, you have my promise."

"Good."

"Oh! I think you want this." Troy took the ring out of the box, and placed it on Gabriella's finger.

"Oh, Troy. It's beautiful!!"

"Good, I'm glad you like your surprise."

"I love my surprise. Thank you Troy." They both leaned in, and shared a passionate kiss. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you."

**

* * *

Ok, peoples!! TROY AND GABI ARE GETTING MARRIED!!! YAY!! **

**Sorry if this chapter was a little cheesy…I've never been proposed to before:-P.**

**Please leave a review! Thanks :o)**


	4. Troy's Not So Perfect Life

**Troy and Gabriella get married young, while still in college. They are even closer than you can imagine. What will happen when they start to have a family, and can't spend every minute together? Troyella…and a bit of Chaylor.**

**A/N Hey guys!! Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update! School is finally over for the summer, so that means I'll be able to update regularly. Also, thanks to all of my reviewers!! Every single review means a lot to me!! By the way, you can see pics of Gabi's dress, shoes, and engagement ring from chapter three in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, only the plot, and any original characters.**

* * *

Gabriella woke up with the bright sun shining through the window in her eyes. She sat up in bed, and had a confused look on her face. "Ugh, what time is it?" she said to herself. "10:00? Wow…I've never slept that late before…" Gabriella got out of bed and tied her hair back, and went into the common room. 

"Good morning sunshine." Taylor said after taking a sip of her coffee. Unlike Gabriella, Taylor was fully clothed…meaning she wasn't in her pajamas.

"Yeah, I guess it is a little late." Gabriella said, while scratching her head.

"What time did you get back last night? I must have been asleep when you got home."

"Um, I think it was around 1:00." Gabriella was walking towards the kitchen to get some coffee for herself.

"How'd the date go? It must've been good if you were out until one AM."

"Oh, I'd say it was pretty good."

"What went on during the date?"

"Oh…I got married." Gabriella said, while holding up her hand for Taylor to see the ring.

"WHAT?! YOU GOT MARRIED LAST NIGHT?!?!"

"Oh! Haha! No…but I did get engaged."

"Holy crap! Why didn't you tell me?" Taylor jumped up from her chair, and gave Gabriella a hug.

"Well, I got home so late, and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh, Gabriella. You could've woken me up with news this big! Oh my goodness! Your ring is so beautiful!"

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you up Taylor, but if I had, you probably would had smacked me in the head, or something!"

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't have done that." Taylor said, shaking her head.

"Yes you would have! Chad tried to wake you up before, and you grabbed his wrist, and bit him."

"Really? Huh, I don't remember that…oh well." Taylor said, shrugging her shoulders. "So you know what we have to do now?"

"What?"

"Plan your wedding!"

"Holy crap…I have to plan a wedding." Gabriella said in a stunned voice.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"I'll get it." Taylor said. She got up from her chair, and went to see who was at the door. "Good morning, Mr. Bolton." Taylor said with a big smile.

"Uh…hi…Taylor. How's it going?" Troy said awkwardly.

"It's going great." Taylor still had the stupid smile on her face. "How are things going with you?"

"Um… I'm fine…" Still awkward.

"That's good." Taylor was now staring Troy down.

"Uh Taylor?" A few moments went by. Taylor no longer had a smile on her face. In fact, she started to glair at Troy. A few more moments passed.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Gabriella were getting engaged?!" Taylor said while she punched Troy in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Troy was rubbing the spot where Taylor punched him.

"That was because you didn't tell me you were getting engaged!"

"I didn't tell you, because you would have told Gabriella!" Taylor punched him again.

"You think just because I'm a girl, I would have told your secret to Gabriella?"

"Yeah." She punched him again. "Man, you're especially violent today!" Taylor went to punch Troy again, but he held up him arms in defense. "What I meant to say was that I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep it a surprise. I think Gabriella should be treated like a princess everyday, but I don't get to. Last night was just the one time that I got to treat her that way."

"Wow, Troy. That's really sweet of you to say that." Taylor lowered her clenched fist. "I'll let you slide this time."

"Let him slide for what?" Gabriella walked into the room. "Hey Troy!" She walked up to him, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"She's letting me off the hook for not telling her about the engagement before it happened."

"Oh. Why do you keep rubbing your shoulder like that?"

"Because Taylor decided to treat me like a human punching bag."

"Yeah, well…" Taylor said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh…you should be glad she didn't have a ring on." Gabriella said while nodding her head.

"I do have a ring on." Taylor said.

"In that case, I'm sorry baby." Gabriella said while stroking Troy's arm. "At least it wasn't one of her _really _sharp rings. Do you want me to get you some ice for you shoulder?"

"I think I'll be ok." Troy said.

"Yeah, Troy. Take it like a man." Taylor said mockingly. Troy shot Taylor a glare.

"I do think there's one thing that will make my shoulder feel better." Troy said.

"What's that?" asked Gabriella.

"This." Just then, Troy pulled Gabriella towards him, and gave her a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned.

"Awe…you guys are so cute." Taylor said. Troy and Gabriella kept kissing. "You two are going to make such pretty babies." Troy broke away after the second part. They were still holding each other, though.

"Huh? Babies?" Troy said in a shocked tone. Gabriella started giggling.

"Well Troy, when a man and a woman love each other very much and-"

"Thanks Taylor. I really needed that." Troy said sarcastically. "But, what I was trying to say was that I'm not ready for 'pretty babies' yet." Troy said to Gabriella.

"And that's a good thing," Gabriella said, "because you're not getting 'pretty babies' for a long time." She said with a smile.

"Ok, I'm sorry for bringing up procreation and everything, but there's one thing you need to plan first." Taylor said. Troy gave her a blank look, like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Troy, are you kidding me? Your wedding needs to be planned!"

"Oh, ok. Well, as the man of this relationship, I feel it's the woman's job to plan most everything." Taylor started to raise her fist again. "Only because I know if I try to help, I'll end up ruining everything." Troy said behind his raised arms.

"I guess he's right." Taylor said.

"Just let me know what's going on, and what color my tux is going to be."

"Uh, Troy." Gabriella said timidly, "There's something else that needs to be done, too, and I can't do this one alone."

"What's that?"

"We need to call your parents, and tell them the big news." Troy let out a sigh, and let go of Gabriella. He walked over, and sat on the couch. She was still standing up. "I already called my mom, and she couldn't be happier. We just need to call your parents." Gabriella knew that Troy wasn't on good terms with his parents, she just didn't know why.

"Why do we need to call my parents? They don't need to know that we're getting married."

"I know you haven't talked to your parents in months, but I think it's really important to tell them."

"Why? I don't want to tell them."

"Troy, we need to. Getting married costs a lot of money-"

"Gabriella-"

"Hey, Tay? Do you mind if Troy and I talk about this alone?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, I'll be in my room if you need me." They waited for Taylor to fully exit the room before continuing with their argument.

"Gabi, I don't want to tell my parents about this!"

"Why not?"

"Because." Troy let out all of his breath.

"Troy, we cannot ask my mom to foot the entire bill for our wedding. You know she can't afford it!" Both of their tempers were really starting to flair.

"Fine! I'll pay for it!"

"Oh my gosh! You're a college student, and you already have a job! How are you going to pay for an entire freaking wedding?!"

"I don't know!"

"Well, the only option we have left is to call your parents!"

"Gabriella! STOP!" Troy was so angry, that he leapt up from the couch, and headed for the door. Gabriella wasn't finished arguing yet, so she tried to block him from leaving.

"No! What's your problem, Troy?! Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Gabriella, I'm NOT getting into this!!" With that, he maneuvered around Gabriella and left her apartment, slamming the door in the process.

Gabriella stood there with her arms crossed, staring at the door. She wasn't satisfied with the way things just ended, so she decided to go for another round. She left her apartment, and slammed to door, too. She walked furiously, until she caught sight of Troy. "TROY!!"

He let out a loud groan. "What?!"

"I'm not finished with you yet!" They were about 65 feet away from each other, in the middle of a park. There were people all around them.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" They kept yelling at each other from separate ends of the park. Gabriella kept walking towards Troy, as he stood there.

"I don't like the way things just ended back there!" Although they were only five feet away from each other, their voices were at the same volume as before.

"Well that's too bad!"

"UGH!! Troy!! Why are you being so stubborn!!"

"I already told you I don't want to get into this!!"

"Quit acting like such a child!"

"Sorry Gabriella!! 'Childish behaviors' come with the package!"

"Oh my gosh!! Why can't we tell your parents?!" People were staring at Gabriella and Troy. "Hey, buddy! Didn't your mother tell you it was impolite to stare?" Gabriella yelled at one of them.

"BECAUSE!!"

"What is your problem, Troy?!"

"Gabriella…" Troy said seriously. His volume wasn't as loud as before.

"No, Troy! You can't keep doing this! You can't keep me out like this! Our marriage will never last if you block me out!" A few minutes went by in silence. "What, Troy? Why can't we tell your parents? What's the whole stupid secret why you aren't talking to them? Why can't you tell me the reason why you're not talking to your parents? Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's because of you!"

"What?" Gabriella said in a quiet voice.

"I'm not talking to my parents because of you!"

"But-"

"You know my dad always wanted me to play basketball, just like he did. He wanted me to go to Duke, and play college ball, and then go pro. That was the plan my entire life, and you know what? I was perfectly fine with that…until I met you."

"Troy-"

"When it came down to going to Duke, and starting the plan, I'm wasn't sure I wanted all of that anymore. My dad knew that you and I were in a relationship, but he never though it would get in the way of the plan. So, when the college acceptance letters came, I had to make a decision: you, or basketball. I felt sick for weeks, not knowing what to do. I could go to USC and be with you, or I could go to Duke, and make my dad happy.

Gabriella was speechless. She had no idea that Troy had gone through such a tough time.

"If I tried to talk to my dad about it, he would pretend that there was no decision to make. He just assumed that I would follow the plan. When I told my dad that I was going to go to USC with you, he was furious. He said horrible things about you, and about us. About how this was that Gabriella-girl's fault. He said that he never approved of us from the start. I was on the edge of breaking then. It hurt me most when he said that he no longer thought I was his son.

Gabriella was still in awe of Troy, and his strength.

"Throughout all of his ranting, I just thought, 'how can he say such hateful things over a stupid game?' I just stood there, and listened to his garbage. The worst part was that my mom didn't do anything either. She let him call me those things. Ugh, it was so horrible, and I never want to go through that again. I'm afraid that if we tell my parents about the engagement that they'll do all of that crap over again. I don't want them to try and tear us apart, Gabriella. I love you too much for that to happen."

Gabriella was crying by the time Troy had finished speaking. She walked over to Troy, and hugged him. They didn't need to exchange words of apology, embracing each other was enough.

**

* * *

**

**Phew! That was a really long, and dramatic chapter! I'm actually pretty satisfied with it. Please leave me a review, and tell me what you think!**

**PS, if your looking for another fic to try out, please feel free to check out my other story called, "Lights, Camera, Action!"**

**OK, I think I've said enough…wait…did I ask you to leave a review yet? Please leave a review :0D**


	5. Pink Daisies

**Troy and Gabriella get married young, while still in college. They are even closer than you can imagine. What will happen when they start to have a family, and ****can't**** spend every minute together? ****Troyella**

**Hey guys! ****See?**** I promised to update sooner. It hasn't even been a month yet…****haha****…that ****was**** a joke. OK! Thanks for all of your reviews! Only less than 10 percent of my readers are leaving reviews****, though****. Please ****become a member of**** the "I'm a Proud ****and Frequent ****Reviewer Club" today! ****It's**** really easy! The only thing you have to do is leav****e a review as soon as you read this**** chapter. Thanks!**

**Ok, this chapter picks up ****a week after Troy and Gabriella's fight. ****And****, if you thought the last chapter was long, this one is like swimming from Cuba to Miami, Florida…really****, really**** long...ok, maybe not that long.**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't**** own HSM. I do own the plot.**

* * *

A week had gone by, and Gabriella hadn't brought up the subject of Troy's parents again. She didn't want to risk getting into another big fight. But, Taylor kept pressuring Gabriella to get started planning the wedding. 

"So, Gabriella. Have you picked a date yet?" Taylor asked. It was a Thursday night after they had finished all of their classes for the day, and didn't have any for the rest of the weekend. The two of them were watching "Pirates of the Caribbean."

"No, not yet. I haven't talked to Troy about the wedding at all since we got in that fight last week."

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"I don't want to get in another stupid fight. You know how much I hate fighting."

"Yeah, but your really good at it."

"Thanks…I guess." Gabriella said.

"I think you should call him."

"Yeah, but I don't want to lose him. If I pressure him too much, I'm afraid that he'll try to bolt away."

"I don't think he would. I know how much he loves you. Actually, everyone knows how much he loves you. You guys won't break up over this."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Taylor picked up the phone, and handed it to Gabriella. "Here, call Lover-Boy."

"Ok." Gabriella dialed Troy's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella said. She heard many background noises over the phone. "Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm just walking around. What's up, Gabi?"

"Yeah, um…as much as I hate to bring it up, I think we need to talk about the wedding…and stuff."

"Yeah, about that…" Troy said. There was a knock at the door before Gabriella could respond.

_Knock, knock, __knock_

"I'll get it." Gabriella said to Taylor. She got up, and opened the door, with the phone still to her ear. She gasped to see who it was.

"I'm sorry, Gabi." Even though they were standing right in front of each other now, Troy and Gabriella still had their phones to their ears. "I never should have yelled at you last week. I was such a jerk to storm out on you like that, too. You're right, our marriage will never work of we don't communicate."

"So, you still want to get married?"

"Of course! Gabriella, our wedding day couldn't come soon enough." With that, Troy walked away from the door, leaving Gabriella confused.

"Wait, where are you going?" She said to him through the phone.

"I got you a little something." Troy walked back to the door with a large bouquet of pink daisies in his hand.

"Oh, Troy! You remembered!" She gave Troy a huge hug. Pink daisies were Gabriella's absolute favorite flower. She could only remember telling that to Troy once before.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_It was Gabriella's first Valentine's Day at East High. Gabriella was sitting with Troy in the auditorium at school, waiting for musical practice to start__Troy and Gabriella weren't a couple yet.) __Sharpay__ was talking to one of her many boyfriends._

_"Wow…__Sharpay's__ boyfriend brought her flowers.__ How original for Valentine's Day. __His name is Steven, right?" Troy asked._

_"__No, Steven wa__s__ her__ boyfriend__ last week__. I think __t__his__ one's__ name is Blake…or is it __David?__ I can't remember." Gabriella said while shrugging her shoulders. "Awe…" Gabriella cooed a__t the flowers __Sharpay__ had__ been__ given.__ "Pink daisies are my favorite."_

_"Really?"__ Troy said with a surprising interest._

_"Yeah.__ Before we moved here to Albuquerque, we had a garden full of pink daisies__ in our backyard. __My mom would always let me water them, and take care of them. __Once in a while__, she'd let me cut a few flowers from the patch. I'd keep them in an old glass __cup__ on my window sill."_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"They're beautiful, Troy!"

"I'm glad you like them. So…apology accepted?"

"Of course." Gabriella said. She stood up on her toes, and gave Troy a soft, but meaningful kiss.

"Awe!!! You two are _sooo_ cute!" Taylor said. She had been watching the whole scene. "You two are going-"

"Please don't start with that baby talk again." Troy begged. Taylor started to laugh.

"For your information, that wasn't what I was going to say…" Troy gave Taylor a questioning look. "Ok, so maybe it was…shut up!" Now it was Troy's turn to laugh.

"Ok, so you don't have any classes tomorrow, right?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"No…why?"

"I thought we could take a little trip."

"A trip? Troy, what are you talking about?"

"How would you feel about going to Albuquerque for the weekend…" Troy broke his eye contact with Gabriella. "…so we could tell my parents about the engagement."

"Troy," She made sure to have Troy's complete attention before continuing, "Troy, I would love to go back home with you tomorrow."

"Good, because I already bought the plane tickets." Troy said with a smile. "Ok, I'll leave you to your packing." Troy gave Gabriella a peck on the lips before heading for the door.

"Ok! Bye!" Gabriella said in a peppy voice.

"Bye the way, the flight leaves a 5:30 am."

"5:30?" Gabriella wasn't so peppy this time. With that, Troy left Gabriella's apartment.

**

* * *

****4:0****0 am**

_Knock, knock, __knock_

"Gabriella?" Troy said through the door after waiting a few seconds.

_Knock, knock, __knock_

"Gabi…come on, it's time to go."

_Knock, knock, __knock_

"Come on, Gabi. We're going to miss our flight." Gabriella answered the door with a grumble.

"Ugh…" Gabriella mumbled.

"Good morning, sweetie." Troy was fully awake. Gabriella obviously wasn't.

Gabriella grumble more monotonous tones.

"Ok, then." Troy walked into Gabriella's apartment, and grabbed her bags. "Holy crap, Gabriella. Where only going to be gone for a few days! You packed for a week." Troy walked out Gabriella's apartment to put her bags in his car. Gabriella stumbled behind him.

* * *

By the time that they boarded the plane, Gabriella had mostly woken up. 

"Goodness, Troy." Gabriella yawned. "Why did you pick such an early flight?"

"Because this was the cheapest flight that was available for today." Troy was getting really tense.

"Babe, are you ok?" Gabriella was completely relaxed. Troy, on the other hand, was breathing quite hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The plane was rolling down the runway, and about to take off in the air. Troy started tapping his fingers on the armrest, and his knee was violently shaking up and down. "Oh I hate this. I hate this. I hate this." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, and squeezed it.

"Ow, Troy, that's my hand. If you keep squeezing it that hard, I won't be able to use it anymore." Gabriella said calmly.

"I hate taking off. It feels like were going to crash." Troy was still had his 'kung-fu' grip on Gabriella's hand.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." By this time, the plane was flying smoothly. "See? All better."

"Yeah." For the rest of the flight, Troy had his arm around Gabriella, and she was leaning against him.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella landed in Albuquerque at around 1:00 pm. In order to save money, they decided to stay with Gabriella's mom. 

_Knock, knock, __knock_

"Mom!" Once Gabriella's mom, opened the door, they instantly embraced.

"Nena! I've missed you!" They hugged for a while, then Gloria noticed Troy standing there. "Oh! Troy! Come here!" He gave him a hug, too.

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Montez."

"Oh, please. Don't call me that. You'll make me feel old. Just call me Gloria."

"Alright."

"Oh! Where are my manners! Please, come in! I'm sure you two are tired from the flight." Gloria stepped out of the way to let Gabriella and Troy in the house."Ok, guys, I'm sorry to leave right as you're getting here, but I have to go to work. I probably won't be home until 8:00. Gabriella, I figured you could stay in your old room. And, Troy, I made up the guest room for you. Gabriella can show you where it is. Make yourselves at home! Bye!"

"Bye, Mom! Seeya later!" Troy carried all of the bags up to Gabriella's room. She followed him.

"It's really nice of your mom to let us stay here." Troy said after he put all of the bags down.

"I'll make sure and tell her you said that." Gabriella said. She walked towards Troy, and placed her arms around his neck. She gave him a kiss. "So what time do you want to go over to your parents' house?" Gabriella asked.

"Let's see. It's 1:30 now, and my dad gets off of work at 4:00, for let's get there around 4:30."

"Sounds great." Gabriella said. Troy bent down, and gave Gabriella a kiss. This time, more passionate than before. "Do you want me to show you where your room is?"

"Sure." Troy said. Troy let go of Gabriella, and picked up his bags.

"It's so far away from my room. I don't know how I'm going to sleep, knowing that you're all the way on the other side of the house." Gabriella said.

"Really?" Troy said in a sad tone. Gabriella walked outside of her room, and waited for Troy.

"Here it is!"

"Huh?" Gabriella was pointing at the door across the way from her room. "Well, that's nice." Troy said.

"Yeah, I was poking fun at you…sorry." Troy walked in the room, and dropped his bags on the ground. He walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge. She was leaning against the doorframe, smiling at him. He stared at her for a few moments.

"Hey, you…come here." Troy said. Gabriella looked around the room, then pointed at herself with raised eyebrows. "Yes you…come here." He said again.

"I don't know…my mom told me not to talk to strangers." Gabriella said sarcastically while walking towards Troy, and stood right in front of him. Troy placed his hands on Gabriella's hips, while she ran her hand through his hair.

"I think you can make an exception this time." Troy instantly pulled Gabriella onto the bed, got on top of her, and started tickling her.

"Ah!! Troy! Stop!" Gabriella was laughing so hard that her face was turning red. "Troy!! Ah!! Mercy! Mercy!"

"Alright, alright…I'll let you go this time." Troy said.

"Hey, who ever said I wanted you to let me go?" Gabriella said. She placed a hand on the back of Troy's neck, and brought his head close to hers. Gabriella kissed him passionately, which he happily returned. She allowed her hands to wander through his hair, and across his back. They continued making out for a half an hour.

"Alright," Troy said after he broke away.

"What?"

"As much as regret saying this, we should probably start getting ready to go meet my parents." Troy said.

"What time is it?" (A/N:…Summer time! It's our vacation. What time is it? Party time, that's right say is loud…jk)

"It's around 2:30. Now, get out so I can take a shower."

"What kind of clothes should I wear?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, Gabriella. Nice ones?" Just then, Troy took in shirt off. Gabriella just stared at him."What?"

"Man! You are really hot."

"Gee, thanks." Gabriella walked up to him, and gave him one last kiss before leaving him room.

* * *

Troy waited for Gabriella to finish getting ready. Like always, she was making him wait just to torture him. 

"Gabriella! Get your butt down here! It's 4:50 already!"

"Alright, alright…jeez." She said while coming down the stairs.

"Finally! Let's go." Since they only lived down the street, Troy and Gabriella decided to walk to Troy's parents' house. Troy zoomed down the sidewalk, pulling Gabriella behind him. Once they got there, Troy froze in front of the door.

"Well, aren't you going to ring the bell?"

"No."

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Did I tell you that you look very beautiful yet?"

"Troy, shut up…ring the door bell." He stood there, not moving. "Fine, I'll ring it. Here we go!"

_Ding dong_

"Oh man!" Troy said nervously.

"Troy, relax! Everything will be alright." Just then, Jack Bolton answered the door. "Oh man!" This time, Gabriella was nervous.

**

* * *

**

**Ok peoples!! I hope you liked this chapter! It was originally going to be longer, but I decided to cut it down.**

**Don't**** forget! Please join the "I'm a Proud and Frequent Reviewer" club today! ****Leave a review…please? And, you can see everyone's outfits in my profile! Swing by, and check them out!**

**Ps, I already have chapter 6 partially written, so expect an update soon!**


	6. Jack's Reaction

**Troy and Gabriella get married very young. What will happen when Troy is forced to get a job when Gabriella gives birth to their ****1st**** child? How will their relationship hold when they ****can't**** spent every minute together? ****Troyella**

**Hey everyone! ****Here's**** The next chapter of "Growing Up"! Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter! I have many members of the "I'm a Proud and Frequent Reviewer Club" now! ****Yay!**** This chapter is part two of the previous chapter "Pink Daisies."**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't**** own HSM.**

_

* * *

_

"Oh man!" Troy said nervously.

"Troy, relax! Everything will be alright." Just then, Jack Bolton answered the door. "Oh man!" This time, Gabriella was nervous.

"Troy, Gabriella?"

"Hi, Dad." Troy said.

"What are you two doing here?" Jack said while crossing his arms.

"We decided to take a visit, and drop by." Troy said. Troy reached down and squeezed Gabriella's hand.

"You decided to drop by…from California?" Jack questioned. There was still some tension between father and son.

"Jack? Who's at the door?" Marie Bolton asked.

"Come and see. We have some visitors." Jack said with a complete lack of enthusiasm.

"Troy? Gabriella? Oh my goodness!" She hugged them both at the same time. "You look so beautiful, Gabriella!"

"Thanks, Marie." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Hey, Mom. Can we come in?" Troy asked.

"Of course! Of course!" She said. Marie led them into the living room. "So, how long are you guys here for?"

"Just for the weekend." Gabriella said.

"Oh, so quick? What is the occasion for this visit?"

"Well, Mom…we have some news." Troy said after sitting down. "Dad, wouldn't you like to sit down?"

"No." He said sternly.

"Ok." Troy gulped. "Gabriella and I have something very important to tell you, and-"

"Oh my goodness, Jack! She's pregnant!" Marie said hysterically. "I think I'm going to faint!"

"What?" Troy said in a surprised tone.

"I am?" Gabriella said confusedly.

"I knew this was going to happen!" Jack shouted.

"Troy, how could you?" Marie had a disappointed tone in her voice.

"Mom, Gabriella isn't pregnant." Troy said while shaking his head.

"She isn't?" Marie asked.

"Then why are you here." Jack asked. There was an awkward pause between them. "Well?" Jack said in a 'duh' tone.

Troy sighed. "Mom, Dad…" Gabriella could feel Troy's hand shaking.

"Come on, spit it out, Troy." Jack said.

"Gabriella and I…got engaged last week." Troy let out a sigh of relief.

"Well…" Jack said unenthusiastically.

"Wow, honey! That's wonderful!" Marie said to Troy.

"Thanks, Mom." Troy said with a smile. Marie got up, and hugged Troy and Gabriella. Jack glared at Troy, and left the room in a huff. "I can't believe this." Troy whispered.

"What?" Marie asked.

"He's disappointed!" Troy complained. "He can't get over that I'm not going to Duke!"

"Troy, I don't think-" Marie started.

"No, Mom. Why can't he accept that Gabriella and I are together?"

"Maybe he just needs to cool off." Marie said. "I'll go talk to him in a few minutes."

"Would it be ok if I talked to him?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, I don't think that would be such a great idea." Troy said while stroking her hand.

"Please?" She asked.

"It's worth a shot, Troy." Marie said.

"Ok." Troy said while letting go of Gabriella's hand. Gabriella smiled, and gave Troy a peck on the cheek. She left the room, and went to find Jack.

"You really love her, don't you?" Marie asked. Troy smiled at his mom.

"You have no idea how much."

**

* * *

**

_Knock, knock, __knock_

"Come in." Jack stated.

"Hey, Jack." Gabriella said calmly. Jack was sitting in his office, looking at the pictures on his walls.

"What do you want?" Jack said as he turned around to face Gabriella, who was sitting in a chair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Fine."

"How old were you when you and Marie got married?" Gabriella kept her calm voice.

"I don't know…about twenty-one, I guess. Why?" Jack wasn't as mad as he was before, but he still had a bit of anger in his voice.

"So, by the time Troy and I get married, he'll be twenty."

"So?"

"He'll only be one year younger than you when you got married." Gabriella said. "So, I guess I don't see the problem with Troy and me getting married."

"Age isn't the problem, Gabriella." Jack was starting to get a bit angrier.

"Well, what is?" Gabriella was getting a bit annoyed, too. She didn't show it in her voice, though.

"You see this picture? This is the East High 1982 state-championship basketball team. I was on that team, Gabriella. I thought that if we won, which we did, that I'd reach my dream of becoming a Blue Devil. That I'd be able to play for the Duke University Basketball team. But unfortunately, I wasn't good enough to meet their standards. I trained every single day for four years. But, I never was able to be quite that good."

Gabriella didn't know any of this about Jack.

"But Troy, on the other hand, he was good enough. He had the raw talent that I never had. I knew it from the first time he picked up a basketball. Troy had so much potential. I knew that he'd be accepted to Duke, and become a Blue Devil himself. I knew that he'd be able to reach all of his dreams. When that acceptance letter came, it was the best day of my life. I was so proud of him, and all that he worked so hard to achieve. But, all of that changed."

"Maybe becoming a Blue Devil wasn't Troy's dream, Jack."

"Well, it was…until he met you."

"Excuse me?"

"Going to Duke was his dream until he met you. Then, you filled his brain with 'be yourself,' or 'follow you own dreams.' Gabriella, it is your fault that my son isn't going to Duke! How can you live with yourself knowing that you shattered Troy's dreams?"

"No, Jack. I did NOT shatter Troy's dreams. You did that yourself. You suffocated him!"

"Oh, what?! And you were his savior? Yes, I was so terrible, and you were his beacon of hope."

"Jack, you wanted Troy to achieve YOUR dreams, not his own." Gabriella sighed. "You know what I don't get? How you could disown your very own son the way that you did. You crushed him! And for what? One stupid game." Gabriella got angry now. She got up, and headed to the door. "You know, I had to convince Troy to tell you about the engagement." She walked out of the room, but turned around to say one last thing in her calm voice. "Do one favor for your son. Be happy for him." She closed the door, and let out a 'growl-like' sigh.

"So, how'd it go?" Troy asked as soon as he saw Gabriella again. He was sitting in the same place as before.

"Uh…it was…ok, I guess." Gabriella flopped down on the couch next to Troy. Gabriella leaned back against him.

"What did he say?" Marie asked.

"You know…I'm really not sure." Gabriella stated.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

"I think I only made him madder."

"What did he say to you?" Troy asked in a protective tone.

"Oh…nothing that I haven't already heard." She said while letting out all of her breath.

"Gabi, what did he say to you?"

"Just that it was my fault for shattering your dreams."

"He did?" Marie asked.

"Oh! And I forgot about the part where he said that I brainwashed you into being yourself and following your own dreams."

"What?" Troy said.

"Yup, I'm still trying to figure that one out myself."

"Are you kidding me?" Troy said. He immediately stood up from the couch.

"Troy, what are you doing? Sit back down please." Gabriella said.

"No! He cannot talk to you like that!"

"Everyone just needs to stop arguing." Gabriella said.

"Hold that though for a few minutes." Troy left to go settle things with his father.

"Troy, wait!" Gabriella called after him.

* * *

Troy didn't give the courtesy of knocking on the door to Jack.

"What did you say to her?!" Troy shouted after flying through the door.

"To who…Gabriella?"

"Yes, Dad. What did you say to Gabriella?" Jack just sat there, and stared at Troy. "You know…my fiancée." Troy said in a 'duh' tone. "That she brainwashed me? You've got to be kidding me on that one!" Jack looked back at the wall. "That she shattered my dreams? Please…those were never my dreams to begin with. You never once asked me what I wanted to do with my life! It was always, 'This is my son Troy. He's going to be a basketball superstar.' I never wanted any if that." Troy's anger kept rising. "Whenever I won a game, you were never happy for me. You said 'you almost lost the game, we'll work on free throws tomorrow,' or 'you should've scored ten more points that time, Troy.' Why couldn't you just be content? I was never good enough for you. Admit it! You never have been proud of me, Dad."

"That's not true." Jack whispered.

"I ran away from basketball because it was becoming too much. You were too much for me! Don't you dare bring Gabriella into this! She's not the only reason I quit. I quit to get away from you!"

"What, Troy?" Jack said while standing up from his char. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to take it all back?! Do you want me to be sorry for pushing you so you could be the best? No! Training so hard made you into a man, Troy."

"No, Dad." Troy lowered his voice. "I don't care about that."

"What do you want from me?!" Jack shouted.

"Want you to accept that I'm never going to be a Blue Devil."

"I-" Troy interrupted Jack.

"And, I want you to be happy for me and Gabriella." He spoke in a softer voice.

"Troy-" Troy interrupted Jack again with a hug. Troy started tearing up in his father's embrace. Jack started tearing, too, but he wouldn't show it.

"I just want you to be happy for me." Troy repeated.

"I-I'm sorry, son."

"I'm sorry, too." Troy said. "I love you, Dad."

* * *

Troy and Jack both walked out to meet Gabriella and Marie. Troy went over to Gabriella, and signaled her to stand up.

"So, how'd it go?" Gabriella whispered so only Troy could hear.

"You'll see." Troy whispered back.

"Troy, Gabriella…" Jack took a breath. This made Gabriella a little nervous. "…nothing would make me prouder, and happier than to see you two get married." Marie shot up, and ran over to hug her husband.

"Really?" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"Of course." Jack said. Gabriella instantly hugged Troy, and gave him a kiss.

"I'm so happy now." Gabriella told Troy.

"Good, I'm glad." Troy said with a smile. She gave him one more peck, and then walked over to Jack.

"Jack, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for saying those things to you, Gabriella." Gabriella leaned in, and gave him a hug, which caught Jack a little off guard. "I cannot wait until the day I can call you my daughter-in-law."

**

* * *

**** That was chapter six of "Growing Up"! I hope it was satisfactory to your standards! Please leave me a review, and tell me what you think! Please tell me any ideas, comments, ****question**** or concerns that you have! The more reviews I get, the quicker ****I'll**** update. Ok! See you all later! Have fun!**** Phew! I'm tired**** Ok…****I'm**** gone for real this time. Bye:0)**


	7. I Forgot My WEDDING DRESS!

**Troy and Gabriella get married very young. What will happen when Troy is forced to get a job when Gabriella gives birth to their 1st child? How will their relationship hold when they can't spent every minute together? Troyella**

**Ok, so…if you've read the latest chapter my other fic, you know that I'm in California**** right now (For me, it's 7/17 by the way)****. Well, I'm in the car, stuck in traffic on one of the California freeways right now. Isn't today's technology so cool? I'm sitting here in the car, using my mom's laptop, writing another chapter for you guys. ****Now that's what I call dedication. ****Well…I think it's cool.**

**Just to let you know, in the fic, it's around December. By now, Gabriella is 19 and Troy is 20.**

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't own HSM. Just look at all my other chapters in my other fics. They all say the same thing, too.**

* * *

It has been seven months since Jack Bolton gave permission for Gabriella and Troy to be married. Gabriella started planning the wedding, with the help of her mom and Taylor, as soon as they got back to California. By now, Gabriella and Taylor's apartment was full of toole, flowers, and a bunch of other stuff for the wedding. 

"Ok, Gabriella…give me list of what needs to be done still." Taylor said. Gabriella handed Taylor a list of items on a sheet of paper. Most of them were already checked off.

"Um…I think everything is pretty much taken care of." Gabriella said as Taylor kept studying the list. "We just need to check back with the florist to make sure that the flower arrangements are coming along. We have everything else…except…" Gabriella started breathing deeply.

"Uh oh." Taylor said as soon as she figured out why Gabriella was hyperventilating. In those seven months, Gabriella has gotten many things set, and planned. She has the date, the location of the ceremony, the location of the reception, the cake, the bridesmaids' dresses and the tuxedos picked out, the flowers, and everything else you could imagine. Everything, except one very important thing. Troy and Gabriella's wedding was one week away, and Gabriella didn't have her wedding dress yet.

"Taylor…I still need a dress! How could I be such an idiot and forget my WEDDING DRESS! I mean come on! Who does that? It's the most important thing for crying out loud, and I forgot it!"

"Gabriella! Calm down!" Taylor directed Gabriella to the couch. "Have a seat, and just breathe. There ya go." Taylor sat next to Gabriella. "Don't worry. We'll get everything taken care of. We can go shopping today, and get everything sorted out. Isn't your mom flying in today, too? She can help us look."

"Oh my gosh! What time is it?"

"Um…1:50." Gabriella shot up from the couch, and started looking for her purse.

"My mom's plane was supposed to get in at 1:15! I'm such an idiot! Ugh!"

"Gabriella, quit calling yourself and idiot." Taylor said as she watched Gabriella zoom around the room. "Wasn't Troy going to pick up you're mother from the airport?" Just then, Gabriella stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, yeah." Gabriella went back and slumped down on the couch. "I'm, just so stressed out."

"Well, honey…that's understandable. You are getting married in a week, and you've planned the whole thing by yourself."

"And it's not just that, though. I haven't seen Troy in two weeks because we've both been so busy. And, I want this wedding to impress his parents and all of our friends."

"You just need to relax. You're mom should be getting here anytime now. When she gets here, we can go and have fun shopping. Sound good?"

"It sounds great. I'm so tired and burned out. Relaxing would be nice."

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll wake you up when you're mom gets here. Plus, you look like you could use a nap."

"Thanks, Taylor." Gabriella got up off the couch, went into her room, and went to sleep.

Taylor stayed out in the common room, and tried to clean up a bit before Troy and Gabriella's mom got there.

_Knock, knock, knock_

When Taylor answered the door, she found Gabriella's mother(Gloria), and Troy. Troy was standing behind Gloria holding all of her suitcases. Even though she was staying for about a week, she had enough baggage to last her a month. And somehow, Troy was able to carry every single piece. He could barely fit through the door with all the luggage.

"Hey, Ms. Montez!" Taylor said. "How was your flight?"

"Oh, it was ok. It was very uneventful."

"Well, I guess that's good. That means nothing bad happened."

"That's right. Where's my baby?" Gloria asked.

"Oh…she's sleeping. Gabriella has been so stressed out lately, so I basically forced her to relax."

"That's good. She's such a hard worker. She just can't stop until everything is done and perfect." Gloria said.

"Tell me about it." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Does anyone mind if I go wake her up?" Troy asked while standing up from the couch. "I haven't seen her in a few days."

"You know, Troy…I haven't seen my daughter in seven months." Gloria said.

"Oh, you can get her, if you want." Troy said in a disappointed tone.

"No, Troy. I was just playing with you!" Gloria said with a laugh. "You can go get her."

"Ok." Troy said with a smile. He walked into Gabriella's room, and closed the door behind him. He found Gabriella sleeping peacefully. This made Troy smile. He walked over to Gabriella's bed, and laid down next to her so they were facing each other. Troy brushed a strand of hair away from Gabriella's face, and gently kissed her forehead, then her lips. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, and when she saw Troy lying next to her, she instantly smiled.

"Hey." Gabriella said sweetly.

"Good morning." Troy kissed Gabriella again.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked, while rubbing her eyes.

"It's almost 3:00 in the afternoon."

"Wow. I should probably get up." Gabriella said while sitting up.

"No…lay with me for a while. We haven't seen each other for two weeks." Troy grabbed Gabriella's wrist to keep her from getting out of bed.

"Yeah…what's the deal with that? You'd think that we'd be able to take time out of our busy schedules to see each other."

"That'll all be different in a week. We'll be able to see each other all the time after we get married."

"Yeah…I hope you don't get sick of me."

"I could never get sick of you." Troy said as he ran his fingers through Gabriella's hair. "Plus, when we're married, we can do more than just kiss."

"Troy!" Gabriella gave Troy a playful smack on the arm.

"What? You didn't let me finish. We can do more that kiss…we can jump rope, too." Troy said in an awkward tone.

"Yeah, whatever. I would like to see you jump rope one of these days." They both started cracking up. "Ok, I need to get up this time. Taylor, my mom, and I need to go shopping."

"Shopping? What for?"

"Uh…I'm not at liberty to say." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Just don't go blowing all of your money on your shopping trip." Troy said as they both got off the bad, and headed to the door.

"Ok, I promise I won't spend more than $10,000 dollars."

"$10,000?" Troy said. Gabriella stood up on her tip toes, and gave Troy a peck on the lips before leaving the room.

**

* * *

**

**At the dress shop**

"Ooh…Nena, look at this one. It's really pretty. I like the lace on it." Gloria said to Gabriella.

"Yeah, but it's not quite right. I'll know it when I see the right one. You know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean. You just want everything to be perfect for your day." All three of the girls were thumbing through racks, and racks of wedding dresses. They had been to three other stores, and yet Gabriella didn't quite find the right one.

"Gabriella, what about this one?" Taylor asked

"I don't like the sleeves on it. Plus, look how much it costs. I can't afford a $7,500 dress." Gabriella kept looking around the shop. She could tell that Taylor and her mom were getting annoyed with her. Gabriella walked to the far back corner of the store where no one had looked before. She kept thumbing through, and pulled out a dress to look at it. "MOM! Come here!!" Gabriella shouted excitedly.

"What Nena?" Gloria asked.

"I found it! It's my dress!!" Gabriella said as she handed the dress to her mother.

"It's so beautiful!" Taylor said.

"Oh, Gabriella, look at the price…it's fifty percent off!" Gloria handed the dress back to Gabriella.

"It's fate." Gabriella said as she hugged the dress.

* * *

(A/N: Ok, there isn't much that would happen after Gabi found the dress, so I'm skipping to the wedding now. Some of you will probably appreciate that.) 

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in!" Gabriella said. She was in her Bridal suite at the church getting ready for the wedding. There was still 3 hours until the wedding, and everyone was nervous.

"How are you doing, Nena?" Gloria asked.

"Uh…I'm ok…I guess. I'm not throwing up anymore." Gabriella was sitting in a robe in front of a mirror having her hair done.

"Well that's good." Gloria said in a calm, happy voice. She was sincerely happy for Troy and Gabriella, unlike Jack Bolton, who still had his reservations about the matter.

"Have you seen Troy at all?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I can go check on him for you, if you want."

"No, that's ok. I want you to stay here, and keep me company." Gloria walked over to Gabriella and sat next to her. She took Gabriella's hand, and held it in her lap.

"Anything for the bride."

**

* * *

**

**With Troy**

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Enter." Troy said. Troy was in his own room to get ready in the church, too. Except, he wasn't getting ready. He was just sitting there in his normal clothes, thinking.

"What's up my man?" Chad asked as he walked in carrying his tuxedo for the wedding.

"Hey, Chad." Troy got up, and they gave each other a man hug. Chad parked himself on one of the chairs next to Troy.

"So, are you totally nervous about getting tied down, and loosing you social life as we know it in three hours?"

"Jeez…I am now. Thanks a lot." Troy said.

"Hey, it's no problem."

"So…have you seen Gabriella yet?"

"No, but I can get my spy to check out the 'Gabriella front' for you."

"Spy?"

"…Otherwise known as Taylor." Chad said with the shrug of his shoulders.

"She's most likely over there already." Troy said.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"When are you going to start getting ready?" Troy asked.

"I don't know…we still have two and a half hours to mess around."

**

* * *

**

**With Gabriella**

"Holy crap, Mom! There's only two and a half hours until the wedding! I'm not even close to being ready yet."

"Don't worry Gabriella, you'll get done in time. Even if you are late, who cares? You're the bride…you're allowed to be late."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Would you mind getting the door, Mom?"

"Sure." Gloria said with a smile. She got up, walked over to the door, and answered it. "Hello ladies!"

"You look so beautiful!" A familiar voice said. Gabriella turned around to see who was talking to her.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella got up, ran over to Sharpay, and hugged her tightly. "I thought that you weren't coming. If I wouldn't know that you were coming, I would've asked you to be one of my bridesmaides!""

"That's ok." She said. "How could I miss two of my best friends getting married?" They were still hugging.

"Awe! Thank you so much for coming. Taylor, come here!" Taylor walked over, and joined the hug as well.

"So how are you doing? Are you really nervous?" Sharpay asked.

"Ha! You should have seen me this morning. I couldn't keep anything down. But, I'm feeling a bit better…still nervous, though."

"Well, that's to be expected. You're getting married." Sharpay said.

"I know! It's crazy, isn't it?" Gabriella said.

"It better not be! I didn't fly all the way out here for nothing!" Sharpay said sarcastically.

"Gabriella, I'm going to check and see if everything is running smoothly." Gloria said.

"Ok. Just don't come back with any bad news." Gabriella said. Gloria smiled and left the room. The girls kept talking while Gabriella had her hair finished, and her make up done. After about an hour, Gloria came back to Gabriella's room.

"Hey, Ms. Montez." Sharpay said.

"Hello to you too, Sharpay." Gloria said. "Taylor, Sharpay, do you girls mind if I talk to Gabriella alone?"

"Sure. It's mother-daughter time. We get it." Taylor and Sharpay left the room. Gabriella and Gloria sat next to each other on the couch.

"Gabriella, I want to tell you something."

"Ok, Mom." Gabriella smiled.

"Nena, I'm so proud of you. Ever since you were a little girl, you've always amazed me. Whenever I see you, I smile, because I know that you've turned into a perfect young woman. You are so beautiful, and smart, and caring, and I'm proud to call you my daughter. And I'm sure that your father is looking down from heaven, and smiling at his little angel. Gabriella, I know you father is proud of you, too. I also know that you are making the right decision today. I want you to know that marriage is hard, and it's going to take a lot of hard work to make it run. But, I know that you can do it. You can make anything work out. Most importantly, I love you, Nena." Gabriella had a few tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Mom." They hugged each other. "Awe man, we're going to have to do my makeup again." Gabriella said with a laugh as she wiped off her smeared mascara.

"Ok, we've got half an hour until the ceremony, should we put your dress on?" Gloria asked.

"Sure." Gabriella said excitedly. Gloria helped Gabriella get her wedding dress on. After they were all done, they invited Taylor and Sharpay back into the room.

"Oh my goodness." Taylor and Sharpay said at the same time. They both ran over to Gabriella and gave her a hug.

"Ok, Gabriella. It's five minutes until the ceremony." Gloria said. "Sharpay, you should go into the church. Taylor, go find Chad and get into your places for the wedding…Troy is already out in the church." Taylor left the room, leaving Gloria and Gabriella. "Are you ready for this?" Gloria asked.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." Gabriella said with a sigh. She gave her mom one last hug before they both left the room to get into their places.

Chad and Taylor walked down the aisle towards where Troy was standing. Gabriella was nervously standing behind the doors, waiting for her moment to walk down the aisle. Just then, the Wedding March began to play. Gabriella took a couple deep breaths, then walked through the doors. Everyone stood up as she walked into the church. The room was filled with fragrant white roses, and smiling faces. As soon as Troy caught sight of Gabriella, he was in awe of her beauty. When Gabriella finally reached Troy, he walked down from the altar, and took her hand. As they walked together back up to the altar, he whispered in her ear, "You look so beautiful." Gabriella smiled, and blushed a little.

The whole ceremony went by seamlessly. By close to the end, everyone in the audience was in tears…at least, the women were.

"Do you, Troy Bolton, take Gabriella Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife?" said the priest.

"I do." Troy said as he looked into Gabriella's eyes.

"And do you, Gabriella Montez, take Troy Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Gabriella had a huge smile on her face.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said while smiling. "You may now kiss your bride." Troy gave a huge smile, and then pulled Gabriella towards him. They shared a passionate kiss. Troy and Gabriella walked down the aisle, out the church, and into a limo. From there, they would drive around town for a while, until it was time for the reception to start.

**

* * *

**

**OK, guys. I think I'll end it here. This chapter has been a real marathon-er! I worked really, REALLY hard on this one, so I hope you all like it. Ok, the next chappie will be the reception, unless you really don't want me to. **

**Okie dokie! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! I enjoy reading what you guys have to say.**

**Seeya!**


	8. The Reception

**Troy and Gabriella get married very young. What will happen when Troy is forced to get a job when Gabriella gives birth to their 1st child? How will their relationship hold when they can't spent every minute together? Troyella.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews! This chapter is the wedding reception. Feel free to leave a review! **

**I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating for months! I'm such a jerk…and I apologize profusely. Please find it in your heart to forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers…if only…sighs**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please direct your attention to your left." The disc jockey said. Everyone in the crowd fell silent. "I'd like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!" Just then, Troy and Gabriella walked into the reception hall, and everyone clapped for their entrance. They made their way up to the stage, and the disc jockey handed Troy the microphone. 

"Thank you for coming, everyone!" Troy said. He handed the microphone to Gabriella.

"Yes, we'd like to thank you for coming, and supporting us! We really appreciate that you took time out of your busy schedules to come and see us. Thanks again…and let's party!" Gabriella handed the microphone back to the disc jockey, and music started to play.

"Man, I suck at speaking in front of huge crowds." Troy said to Gabriella while walking off the stage.

"That's what I'm here for." Gabriella said.

"See, I knew I married you for some reason!" Troy said sarcastically.

"Thanks a lot!" Gabriella said as she smacked Troy in the stomach. Troy laughed a little, and brought her into a hug.

"Hey, did I tell you that you are very beautiful, and that I love you?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella smiled, and whispered back, "Yes you did…and I love you, too." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, should we make the rounds?" Troy said after their hug.

"Sure, but I warn you…"Gabriella said as they walked up to a table to greet the guests. "…you're going to have to shake a lot of hands, and hug a lot of people."

"No I'm-" Just then, Troy was interrupted by a hug from his mother. "…not. Hey…Mom."

"I'm so proud of you Troy!" Marie Bolton said. Gabriella and went over to greet Jack Bolton.

"Thanks for coming, Jack. It really means a lot to Troy and me."

"It's our pleasure." Gabriella bent down, and gave Jack a hug, which caught him a little off guard. Gabriella went back by Troy, and took hold of his hand.

"Ok, we need to go and thank everyone else." Troy said.

"Thanks again for coming!" Gabriella said with a wave.

"Let's try and keep our greetings short." Troy said after the fifth table.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you want to spend the whole night talking to a bunch of people you don't really know that well, and thanking them for the crock-pot or blender that they most likely gave us?"

"No, not really."

"Well, I rest my case." Troy started to walk up to another table. But then Gabriella grabbed his arm to get Troy's attention.

"Hey, Sour-puss…try to keep a happy face on."

"Huh?"

"Just try and at least seem happy to be here."

"I am" Gabriella gave him a questioning look. "No really, I am thrilled to be here. I just want to spend my time with you, that's all."

"Ok." Gabriella brought Troy closer to him, and gave him a kiss, which put a smile on Troy's face.

Troy and Gabriella spent the next 45 minutes visiting tables, and greeting all of their guests. Gabriella was happy to thank all of her guests; Troy was tired of shaking people's hands after the second table.

"Wow!" Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she looked around the room, trying to figure out what Troy was excited about. "Oh my goodness!" Gabriella said when she figured it out.

"I can't believe you guys came!" Troy said to a table full of their high school buddies. Troy walked over to Zeke, and gave him a man hug, while Gabriella ran over to Kelsi to hug her.

"It's been ages since I've seen all of you!" Gabriella exclaimed. Zeke, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason were all sitting at the table.

"What a better occasion to have a reunion than the wedding of our best friends?" Jason said.

"There is none better." Ryan said. He got up, and gave Gabriella a hug. "You look beautiful. Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Gabriella said with gratitude.

"I love your dress, Gabriella." Kelsi said.

"Thanks so much!" She pulled Kelsi in for another hug. "So, who is that red head?" Gabriella asked quietly about an unknown girl that was sitting at the table.

"That's Ryan's new girlfriend, Maryn. She's nice." Kelsi said with the shrug of her shoulders. "You know…the theater type, so naturally they're perfect for each other.

"Oh, nice. And the brunette?" Gabriella asked about the other mysterious guest at the table.

"She's Zeke's girlfriend, Natalie. They've been going out ever since he got to college. We really like her."

"Ooh…good, good."

"Yup, we think that he'll be the next to be throwing a party like this."

"Really? And who is Jason here with?"

"Me." Kelsi said plainly.

"No way!"

"Yup. We've been going out for a few months now!"

"Wonderful! Everyone knew that he liked you in high school, but never actually had the guts to ask you out."

"Well, he finally did."

"And I am so happy for you!"

"Can I ask Troy and Gabriella Bolton to return to their table, please?" Chad asked over the microphone. He and Taylor were standing on the stage, waiting to give their speeches.

"I wonder what this is about." Troy said.

When Troy and Gabriella got back to their seats, Chad handed the microphone to Taylor.

"Hello everyone, my name is Taylor McKessie. I've been Gabriella's friend for…let's see…around three years now. And I've known Troy since the second grade. Boy, where has time gone? I remember your first day of school, Gabriella. You were so nervous about finding all of your classes, fitting in, and finding the right group of friends to hang out with. I also remember the first time you laid eyes on Troy." The crowd started to chuckle. "Oh, yes. There was no stopping you from getting to know Troy. Despite my dire attempts to keep you two apart at first, we …and by 'we', I mean the entire school…all learned quickly that you two were meant for each other, and that you two were destined for greatness. There is no keeping you apart, and I know that you two will never be able to be separated. So, here's to you, Troy and Gabriella. Here's to the couple that makes us believe that true love can find anyone." Taylor raised her glass. "To Troy and Gabriella, here's to having many peaceful, happy, and beautiful years together."

Everyone clapped their hands, and raised their glasses after Taylor finished her speech. Troy and Gabriella gave each other smiles, and exchanged a kiss.

"Alright, now it's my turn." Chad said after Taylor handed him the microphone.

"Uh oh. This can't be good." Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"I've known Troy since kindergarten. Let's just say that Troy's really only been cool for about the past five years…oh…my name is Chad Danforth, by the way. I tell you this because in elementary school, Troy wasn't the best looking kid…in fact; he was a very funny looking kid. He was short, and had buckteeth." The crowd started laughing. "I'm only saying this to prove a point…so don't get mad at me Troy. In those years of 'awkwardness', Troy was always a really good guy, and he knew how to treat a person right. So now, years have passed, and Troy had his teeth fixed, and has grown a lot…and I'll just say it…he's sexy now." The crowd started laughing a bit harder. "Even though he's sexy now, Gabriella, Troy will be the best husband for you. He will make you happy, and he will remain completely faithful to you. And if he doesn't, just call me, and I'll slap some sense into him for you." Chad smiled and raised is glass in the air. "To Troy and Gabriella!"

"Well folks, it's that time of the evening," the disc jockey said after Chad and Taylor finished giving their speech. "Can I have the bride and groom out on the dance floor?"

"I guess that's our queue." Troy said to the table. He took Gabriella's hand, and headed to the dance floor.

"It's time for the couple's first official dance as Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." The disc jockey said.

"Whoa…"Gabriella said as she held Troy's hand.

"What?"

"It's just going to take me a while to get used to being called Mrs. Bolton, that's all." Gabriella said with a smile.

When Troy and Gabriella made their way to the dance floor, all of the lights in the reception hall were dimmed, except for one, sole spotlight on the dance floor, shining on the two of them. They started dancing to "When You Look Me In the Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder as he started softly singing a few lyrics to her.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms,_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know,_

_I never want to let you go_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes._

Gabriella looked up at Troy. She had never felt happier in her life. "You know? This is the textbook definition of a perfect moment. I never want it to end." She smiled at Troy, and gave him a simple, but meaningful kiss on the lips. For the first time in Gabriella's life, everything felt…right.

* * *

**Ok peoples! Thanks for reading!! Please leave me a review...I really do LOVE them!**

**Which reminds me that I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my stories, "Growing Up" and "Lights, Camera, Action" all of you are awesome!**

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating for sooooo long!**

**Ps, I get to see the Jonas Brothers again next Thursday! I'm SOOOOO EXCITED!!**


End file.
